¿Me Puedo Unir?
by YoKoChi150
Summary: Jaime acabada de salir de ducharse para encontrar a su novio, desnudo en su cama, masturbándose con uno de esos juguete con forma de vagina. Bluepulse. PWP. Slash. Oneshot.


**Summary:** _Jaime acabada de salir de ducharse para encontrar a su novio desnudo en su cama masturbándose con uno de esos juguete con forma de vagina. Bluepulse. PWP. Slash. Oneshot._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Young Justice no me pertenece o cualquiera de sus personajes, pertenecen a DC Comics y Warner.

 **Advertencia:** RANGO T. Es un PWP por lo que continente escenas de sexo explicito. Más palabras. Es yaoi, oesa Chico x Chico, sino te gusta no lo leas.

* * *

 **¿Me Puedo Unir?**

Jaime acababa de terminar su baño, se seco muy bien y enrolló una toalla blanca al rededor de su cintura para salir al pasillo de la humilde habitación de hotel que alquilaron.

Nightwing les había asignado él y Bart junto con Robin, Capitán Marvel, Wonder Girl y Static la misión de vigilar un empresa que se sospecha tiene tratos con Lexcorp. Hasta ahora no han encontrado mucho y después de todo un día de vigilancia un baño era justo lo que necesitaba el anfitrio del escarabajo.

Tarareando una melodía sin nombre el hispano estaba apunto de abrir la puerta de su habitación cuando unos ruidos extraños del otro lado de la puerta le llamaron la atención. Con sigilo pego la oreja a la puerta buscando un sonido mas legible, casi de inmediato sintió como el fuego subió su cuerpo.

— _Ah... Ah, ah... ¡AH! O si..._

Jaime busco una mejor posición en la puerta, buscando un mejor punto para oír los sonidos obsenos que despedían de la habitación. Se quedo ahí, como su mano poco a poco busco camino a través de la toalla a su creciente e involuntaria erección, los gemidos de quien sospecha ocupaba su habitación solo ayudaban a alterar sus hormonas adolescentes.

— _Ah... Si.. ¡Si...! Ah... ¡Jaime!_

Jaime de inmediato se separó de la puerta, considerando que ya escucho lo suficiente para confirmar sus sospechas y sin vacilación abrió la puerta.

La vista era mejor de lo que esperaba.

Allí, recostado de espalda sobre su cama yacía completamente desnudo Bart, las piernas separadas a lo ancho y su frente ligeramente bañada en sudor, sosteniendo con ambas manos una vagina de juguete en su pene y con movimiento de manos y sus caderas se movía rítmicamente simulando embestidas contra la pieza de plástico transparente. No noto a Jaime de inmediato pero en cuanto lo vio su sonrisa reflejaba lujuria.

Jaime sintió que crecer su erección de solo la vista y regresando una mirada igual de lujuriosa camino con paso ligero hasta detenerse al lado de su novio. El hispano contempló su pareja como jugaba con el borde de la toalla, Bart nunca dejando el juguete sexual.

—¿Disfrutando de la vista, Cariño?— Insinuó con voz ronca Bart, sus ojos observaban con lujuria al chico mayor sin detener sus movimientos.

Jaime gruño bajo, afirmativo —Mas de lo que imaginas.— Poco a poco y bajo los ojos atentos del corredor dejo caer el piso la toalla, revelando un su largo pene bien erecto en la cara de Bart —¿Me puedo unir?

Solo una mirada ambiciosa basto como confirmación antes de Bart engullir la punta del fajo de carne, Jaime dio respingo por el movimiento sorpresivo pero de inmediato se relajo como la lengua de su novio jugo con su punta, luego los lados y la base. Se obligo a mantener los ojos abierto observando la boca de su pareja trabajar sus bolas como sus manos y caderas continuaban su trabajo con la vagina falsa.

Se sentia bueno, muy pero muy, muy bueno, Bart lamió la base y después la punta antes de engullir la punta y bajar a la mitad, chupando subió y bajo hasta tragar entera la polla de Jaime, cuando la punta llego a la garganta escucho a Jaime soltar un gemido, tomo la cabeza de Bart con ambas manos y comenzó a guiar mas fuerte los movimiento de su polla en la boca del velocista, Bart aumento la intensidad de sus propias embestidas con la vagina falsa como Jaime prácticamente follaba su boca.

El ritmo se intensifico entre embestidas y cuando sentían que pronto iban a llegar Jaime repentinamente libero su pene de la boca se su novio y arranco el juguete de la pollakñ de este, Bart lo miro desconcertado antes de ser atacado por un par de labios hambrientos, gimió como sintió que mordían su labio inferior dandole entrada libre a la lengua ajena así empezando una lucha entre las lenguas.

Jaime chupo la lengua de Bart soltando de vez en cuando uno que otro gemido ronco, se arrodilló en la cama como exploraba el cuerpo desnudo de su amante desde los hombos hasta donde termina la espalda, Bart no se quedo atrás y comenzó a jugar con las bien dotadas nalgas de su novio.

—Bart... Bart.— Le susurró contra los labios del menos antes de volverlo a besar.

—... Jaime... Jaime ¡Ah! Si...— Murmuraba Bart contra los labios de moreno.

Jaime miro los ojos del menor, sus manos recurrieron y jugaron con los pezones como el menos abusaba de su retaguardia —Ha, ha... Eres puto de caliente.

Bart lo beso y sonrió con malicia —Dime algo que no sepa.

Con una mano libre a tientas agarro la vagina olvidada y lujurioso le sonrió a Jaime, este captando su idea cambiaron de posición con ambos ahora sentados con las piernas abiertas y sus penes ras con ras. Bart tomo el resipiente de lubricante y le hecho una cantidad considerable a la vagina falsa y ambas pollas, con una mano tomo ambos penes y sosteniendo ambos la respiración poco a poco encajo el juguete en los penes.

Cuando ambos penes estuvieron completamente introducidos en la pieza transparente dieron un respiro, ambos sosteniendo el juguete comenzandolo a subir y bajar. Poco a poco fueron tomando ritmo en el juguete vagina simulando envestidas ganando gemidos de ambos, después de un rato Jaime dolor la pieza arrastró a Bart en un beso hambriento, tomándolo por los hombros cambiado de posición con Jaime de espaldas acostado de piernas abiertas en la cama y Bart a cuarto sobre el.

Aun unidos por el vagina falsa Bart siguió masturbando los mientras Jaime disfrutaba devorando su boca, después el cuello y luego la oreja. Tomando el frasco de lubricante esparció una cantidad generosa en sus dedos Jaime como comenzó rozar circulos en su propio ano. Introduciendo un dedo abogó un gemido como Bart lo cayo con un beso, comenzó a mover el dedo acostumbrándose, luego fueron dos dedos, luego tres y al final cuatro.

—Estoy listo amor.— Le susurró Jaime con voz ronca al oído de Bart.

De inmediato Bart detuvo sus embestidas y retiro la vagina falsa para colocarse mejor entre las piernas su novio. Con un último beso Bart le susurró a su novio —Aquí voy amor.

—¡Solo metela ya!— Gruño Jaime, no le gusta que lo dejen esperando.

Bart solo sonrió malicioso, le encantaba cuando Jaime se ponía a rogar, hace tomarse su tiempo valga el esfuerzo —Perdon, no te escuche.

—Dije...— Murmuro Jaime, agarrando fuertemente las sabanas de la cama, un fuerte sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas —Te necesito Bart...

Bart sonrió burlo mientras contoneaba su pene sobre la entrada de Jaime rozándola de vez en cuando pero no metiéndola —Disculpame que no tengo buen oído... ¿Que dijiste? ¿Quieres que te folle?

—Si~ Si, si, si— Jaime no le importa mendigar, sabe que a Bart le encanta cuando lo hace —Por favor~~ ¡Por favor follame! Follame, follame, necesito tu verga dentro de mí.

—Buen dicho— Felicito Bart, como en una estocada se adentro en Jaime haciendo que el mayor soltara un fuerte y largo gemido —Si~~ ¿Que tanto lo quieres cariño?

—Mucho— Logro murmurar Jaime como trataba de adaptarse a la masa de carne dentro de él. Mierda, se sentía tan bien.

—¿Mucho? ¿Lo quieres duro?— Reto Bart, Jaime se sentía tan bien era tan estrecho.

—Si~~ duro por favor. — Pidió Jaime entre gemidos, como sentía que Bart se comenzó a mover.

Bart lo beso una ultima vez. —Lo que pidas cariño— Dijo con una mirada casi dulce como comenzó a envestirlo.

Las embestidas del velocista era lejos de ser suaves pero no tanto para lastimar, rápidamente acelero sus embestidas cada vez mas profundas en el hispano, Jaime gemia y se retorcía entre las sabanas como sentía la polla del chico mas joven follando su culo. Una embestidas, y otra, y otra, y otra, y otra y otra, cada empalada enviaba una corriente por su sistema que hasta al escarabajo parecía disfrutar.

Estaban en tal éxtasis que no sintió como Bart le colocaba la vagina plástica hasta que ya la tenía en todo su pene.

—¡B-bart!

—¡Ja-jaime!

Ambos gemían sus nombres como la intensidad iba subiendo, Bart golpeaba fuerte su próstata enviando deliciosos estímulos que convinados con la masturbación solo lo intensificaba. Pronto llegaron a un momento donde no podían ni pensani por el éxtasis y con un sonoro gruñido Bart llego primero dentro de Jaime vibrando como un vibrador por todo su cuerpo, y gracias a la vibración Jaime llego no mucho después dentro de la vagina de juguete.

Bath se derrumbo exhausto subre el pecho de Jaime quien con lo que le quedaba de fuerzas acarició el cabellos rojizo de su novio. Con un beso en la frente observo como su novio intentaba dormir.

Después de un comodo silencio Jaime decidió preguntar algo que lo llevaba molestado desde hace un rato.

—... Bart.

—... ¿Si?

—¿De donde sacaste la,vagina de juguete?

—...

—¡Bart!

—Ok, ok— Dijo mientras se acomodaba mejor al lado de su novio —Fue un obsequio de Cassy... Por cierto— Beso su nariz —Feliz aniversario.

Bart no esperó respuesta antes de dormir, sino uniera visto la cara de sorpresa de su novio. Jaime se dio una patada mentalmente y antes de dormir se prometió que al terminar la misión le compraría a Bart dos sacos repletos de Chicken Whizees.

* * *

Oliss!

Pos este es mu primera escena sexsual, pero creo que me quedo muy bien.

¿Chismes, comentarios, preguntas, reviews, galletas, bluepulse?


End file.
